Love's Strength Comes in Many Ways
by thundra501
Summary: When Hoagie's pen pal developes a crazy obsession with Kuki. Everyone trys to help Kuki avoid him but can Wally finally put an end to this.
1. Opinions on The Crazed Stalker

I have always held strong feelings for Kuki ever since we first met, but always hid those feelings from her. I don't know how these feelings started or why I even had them for her but I do. She just so beautiful, funny, smart, and she knows how to make a guy smile. I can't blame her for my sleepless nights, headaches, or depression but lately I have been avoiding her. I turned soft when she looks at me or even says my name. I just have to tell her how I feel but how can I do that without her stalker interfering.

Her stalker is Hoagie's stupid pen pal Harold Blake, and he can't seem to get the fact that she doesn't like him that way. I almost fought with him over her because he said that she was too easy. When he tried to play innocent card when Kuki caught us on the verge of fighting, she didn't buy it. She said the words I was hoping to hear from her:

"Wally is my best friend and I know him the longest! You on the other hand are annoying and always want to be near me even when I just want some privacy! So leave my Wally alone and get back to work!"

She made my heart skip a beat just by saying _'my Wally'_ and I am not going to admit that just yet but I will tell her how I feel. That is a promise I am willing to keep even if the guys start teasing me afterwards. I will just ignore them and focus on my love instead even if kills me. I just have to keep Harold away from her long enough to tell her.

**Kuki's POV**

I can't believe that Hoagie's pen pal has an obsession with me. Let alone tried to make my Wally look like he started that stupid fight. Then again the look on his face when I said _'my Wally' _was worth seeing but nothing compared to Wally's look. I was hoping he wouldn't catch that but I am glad he did since it shows he likes me a little. I love Wally and there are three reasons why I do; three even though he acts all tough he still cares for everyone, two he is so handsome especially when he is confused, and one he is always knows how to treat a girl.

I always told Harold that Wally is my true love and he can never be replaced. However no matter what I say he doesn't listen. We almost got caught by Father because he has to play hero when I was fighting him, Wally was suppose to be with me and he was suppose to be with Fanny at the time. I guess Wally is taking so long to tell me he loves me because he is scared of what might happen to me after he says the words I have been longing to hear from him. I just wish he knew how much I love him and that he would tell me what he wants to tell for the past two weeks.

Harold came to visit Hoagie two full weeks early and has been driving everyone crazy ever since. Abby has kick him out of the tree house for trying to walk in while I'm getting dressed in my room, Nigel has yelled at Harold for trying to make out with me, Hoagie practically shunning him for making suggestions in front of the rest. I couldn't help but notice we all agree on one note Harold is absolutely crazy.

**Nigel's POV**

It has been two weeks since that menace decided to show up. Everyone knows that Kuki doesn't love him but Harold just doesn't get it. Kuki's pen pal showed up and thankfully helps her hide from Harold. Her pen pal Stella just so happens to hint that I have a crush on Rachel and decommissioning age has been raised to twenty years of age. Which I do but how do I tell her without Lizzie wanting me back? Anyway back to the matter at hand, Harold.

Harold has been harassing Kuki ever since he showed up at school. Thanks to Wally though Harold hasn't gotten what he wants from Kuki. I can tell he won't stop until he achieves that goal though, and I hope Kuki can defend herself from what he has planned. Kuki is a very strong girl but Harold always carries a gun with him. This causes me to yell at him when he tries to force Kuki into loving him. He is even worse than Lizzie and that is saying a lot based off the experience. I can only guess what a pervert like Harold would want, seeing that we are all teenagers.

**Abby's POV**

Normally I talk in third person but ever since Harold started to harass Kuki I started trying to talk in first person. This boy just won't quit and that is scary considering how Lizzie was embarrassing to Nigel when they were together. Harold is like the major road block in Kuki's love life. I know she loves Wally and Harold doesn't like us reminding him. I just hope Wally can tell her before its too late.

**Hoagie's POV**

I'm so ashamed of what Harold has been doing. He sounded like a nice guy and not the crazy type. I told him countless times that his visit was almost over and his parents have to drag him out. No matter how many times I say it he always tells me _'Not without my sexy Kuki's kiss. She is so into me and I want to be her first kiss.'_ I can tell you now to get a restraining order against him but it would do us no good.

I did some research on Harold and turns out he is wanted for rape, murder, kidnapping, theft, drug smuggling, and busting out of jail. I told this to everyone in the Teens Next Door and Kids Next Door causing everyone to be on high alert. I have shunned him for making sexual suggestion in front of everyone to Kuki, and started training in martial arts. Kuki has already started training in that and cross country. I just hope Harold turns to a new leaf and lets her go.

**Normal POV**

It was a beautiful day in the city and everyone in sector TV took the day off. Kuki woke up at dawn to sneak out of the tree house only to find Wally already awake in the kitchen. She blushes a very deep red when he catches her leaving in a tom boy outfit.

"What's with the outfit, Kuki? I thought you were the girly type." Wally asked in a playful tone making sure not to wake the others

"The outfit is to get past Harold and start my new job at Terrence Café. If you want to come with me……that's ok." Kuki replied in a soft whisper that was loud enough for Wally

"Of course I want to go with you. Just give me a few seconds to finish up." He replied putting his plate away.

Once they left Wally and Kuki started talking about how good it was not to be bothered by Harold and how much they missed hanging out like this. They kept talking until they reached the Café and the owner turned out to be the same age as her but dressed in a medieval war uniform that was black and blue patterns going down to the waist.

"I was expecting you to bring someone, Kuki. However I wasn't expecting you until noon. What brings you here so early?" the owner asked

"Harold would follow me here and cause problems on the shift." She replied shivering at the very thought

"Harold Blake is obsessed over you? I wouldn't be surprised you are a very beautiful young lass but what amazes me is why he hasn't killed anyone yet. He usually kills someone by the end of the second week." The owner replied going into deep thought.

**Me: Thats a wrap**

**Kuki: Thundra does not own any of the Codename Kids Next Door characters**

**Wally: Read and Review**

**_Can the Teens Next Door protect Kuki from Harold crazed obsession or will Kuki become a victim?_**


	2. The Plan

Kuki and Wally were both shocked by the new information they had just received. Kuki finally had the strength to ask:

"How do you know that, Melissa? Have you met him before?" in a tone full of worry

"I know because I have arrested him on the charge 2nd degree murder and 3rd degree murder several times. Each time happen by the end of the second week of knowing the person as a pen-pal and the person of his obsession giving him what he wants." Melissa replied in a serious tone

"So not only is this cruddy guy crazy but he is a serial killer too?" Wally asked in a tone full of rage

"Unfortunately yes, but that if Kuki gives Harold what he wants. He feels the need to use his pen-pal to get to his obsession and the law has send him to all of the mental hospitals they could think of but he has pulled the whole I'm a human being not an animal card just to avoid it and when that doesn't work he goes on a killing spree. The victims told me that if they had a tough guy for a boyfriend he would turned even worse of a coward. I on the other hand gave you the job not only for the fact you sing like an angel but I noticed that every victim was of a Japanese and French descent. I figured a girl like you would need an outlet to get away from Harold if he showed up." Melissa explained causing Wally to be even more protective than he already was.

"I'm gonna kill him. That cruddy guy ain't human enough to live." Wally said in a low and menacing tone

"Sorry uh…." Melissa replied

"Wally Beetles is his name." Kuki replied in a somewhat cheerful tone

"Sorry Wally, but the law here is a lot different in his homeland. Meaning he won't leave unless Kuki goes on a private vacation with a rival." Melissa said in a tone filled with sorrow

"That gives me an idea! What's his homeland?" Kuki replied in a tone filled with hope

"His homeland is in the heart of Rome. What is your idea, Kuki?" Melissa replied confused

"My idea is for Wally and I to go on a private vacation where everyone knows what he is guilty of then give him the slip there." Kuki replied proud of the idea

"That's great, Kuki. How do we give Harold the slip?" Wally asked calming down

"I get it now! Kuki is going to brag to everyone except Harold about her trip Rome and how you asked in the most romantic way possible while the employee's family get together ball is in Greece. Harold will get jealous and board the earliest plane to Rome while you two head for Greece." Melissa replied with a smile on her face.

"Yes, that's my plan but Hoagie can't keep a secret for long. So I think we need to give the plan tickets to another couple who doesn't know our names." Kuki replied hoping her plan would work.

**Me: Thats a wrap**

**Kuki: Thundra does not own any of the Codename Kids Next Door characters**

**Wally: Read and Review**

**_Will Kuki's plan work or is Harold one step ahead? Stay tuned_**


	3. Songs and Stage 1 of Plan

The rest of the day seemed to be normal for Wally and Kuki; however back at the tree house Harold was mad. He could not believe Kuki had snuck off again! She was supposed to be here hanging on his every word but no; she just has to run off with that idiot. No matter how hard he tried to get her attention, he always lost her. Now to pass the time he was annoying everyone including Lizzie who became good friends with Rachel.

"For the last time, I don't know where they are! Harold, just go home! No one wants you to stay longer than your flight." Hoagie shouted already annoyed with him

"But Hoagie I need her. She deserves a man like me; strong, understanding, tough, sweet, loyal, and handsome." Harold replied causing Fanny to say

"That ain't you, ya stupid boy! Ye ain't understanding, sweet, handsome, and everything that can be used to describe Kuki's dream boy!" more like shouted

"Oh yeah, where's your proof?" Harold replied in a childish manner

"He is right in front of me, doing stupid poses." Fanny replied causing everyone to laugh

"You are just jealous because no one would want to date you." Harold replied still doing his poses

"Excuse me, pal. I just so happen to think that all those guys are cowards for not wanting Fanny! You are just some stuck up pretty boy who can't get a hint!" Patton shouted before lunging himself at him

Both boys were in a full out fight, and it looks like Patton was winning. Harold wasn't a fan of fighting, he just like to wait for his victims to fall for his charm and the victim's friends and loved ones to sleep. Patton however has been in fights ever since pre-school so he had the upper hand in this match. Patton was delivering all the strongest punches and kicks he could muster on Harold; in fact he didn't show mercy. Harold was already shouting:

"I'M SORRY, I WAS ONLY KIDDING! PLEASE HAVE MERCY, PATTON!"

"Don't apologize to me, dirt bag. Apologize to Fanny, you big cry baby. She the one that's deserves the apology right along with Kuki. If you don't leave this town I'll murder you!" Patton replied punctuating each word with a blow.

Once Patton was done beating Harold mercilessly he got up and drag Harold to the balcony. He tied him up to a chair and drags him in and said:

"Have you learned your lesson dirt bag? As punishment you will stay there no food or water for the next three days. Once you have survived you will be released, but if you **EVER** treat a girl like you did before, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." Causing Harold to tremble in fear

While everyone in the tree house was silent at Patton's behavior. Wally was watching Kuki serve families in the Café. He couldn't believe how a girl like Kuki could be a Teens Next Door operative, not that she was weak or anything. She is just so beautiful and a girl like her should at higher ranks. Little did he know, she was of higher ranks. The only ones who knew about it were Rachel and Fanny; she was part of the Galactic Freedom Fighters Next Door. She even told them that the only ones who are recruited to join are those who fight without mercy for the honor of someone else. A little boy with brown hair and blue eyes asked:

"May I please hear the song Never Easy?"

"Sure thing Tiny Tim. Hey Kuki, you have a request!" Melissa shouted causing Wally to grow curious

"_Why is it never easy for us_

_Why's the road that we travel always so rough_

_There's no easy choices, no clear cuts_

_Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us_

_We're standing at the crossroads once again_

_With a storm up ahead_

_And our back to the wind_

_Got to reach down inside, try to find some strength_

_Another mountain to climb, another river to swim_

_Why is it never easy for us_

_Why's the road that we travel always so tough_

_No easy choices, no clear cuts_

_Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us_

_Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us" _Kuki sang in a melodious tone causing Wally to fall in deeper love with her

_"__There are things in life you'll learn  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you take a look through my eyes

There will be time on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere daylight finds you  
If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you take a look through my eyes

All the things that you can change  
there's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes" Kuki sang with so much passion it almost made Wally cry

_"Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
or how a road can seem so seems long  
or how the world can seems so vast  
courage see me through  
heart I trust in you  
on this journey to the past_

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
well starting here my life begins  
starting now, I'm learning fast  
courage see me through  
heart I trust in you  
On this journey to the past

Heart don't fail me now  
courage don't desert me  
Home, love, family  
There was once a time  
I must've had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you

One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
Onto find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
courage see me through  
heart I trust in you  
And bring me home  
At Last" Kuki sang causing Wally to cheer for louder than ever

Once Kuki's shift was done, they went to a dinner and a movie. Kuki's plan was to go to a really fancy restaurant but somewhere where one of their friends can see them. Kuki gave Wally Melissa's paid for trip to Greece and ball ticket/invitation beforehand to slip in his hoodie's inside pocket, while she had the false plane ticket to Rome copied from the originals. While they were eating they saw Nigel being dragged on a double date with Rachel, Fanny, and Patton; Wally took that as his cue to propose the trip to Kuki. So he took a deep breath and said:

"Kuki, I want ya to know that I love ya. I know that Harold won't leave ya alone after he finds out, so I want to take ya on a romantic trip to the heart of Rome. So the question is, do ya want to go with me?" on one knee causing Patton to grin and Nigel's jaw to drop

"Yes, Wally I want to go with you to Rome!" Kuki shouted tackling him with a hug

Both Kuki and Wally knew that they were headed to Greece but the plan was to get rid of Harold and what better way than act like they are going to his homeland for a romantic getaway? Now all they had to do now was wait for their friends to fall for the whole Rome trip. Little did they know that Patton caught wind of their plan.

Patton sat at his table listening to Fanny, Rachel, and Nigel's discussion on how romantic Wally can be. He smirked as he thought _'So Wally and Kuki already came up with a scheme to get rid of Harold. I might as well play along seeing as how I get Harold to leave my friends and crush alone. I hope this works.'_

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Patton: Review and give a few joke ideas**

**Me: Shut up Patton, just review**

**Fanny: Songs do not belong to Thundra501**

**Wally: Thundra501 does not own the Codename Kids Next Door characters**

**_Will Kuki's plan work or will it backfire?_**


	4. Romance and Stage Two

Kuki was placing the second stage of the plan in action by telling Abby all about the romantic invite. Rachel and Fanny had spread word all throughout the TND, thus making her job easier. All she to do was tell Abby and confirm the rumors about Wally asking her to go with him to Rome and the second phase was done. Little did Wally and Kuki know that Patton had help spread word throughout the TND by saying that Wally looked like he was proposing to her. Wally had confirmed that what Patton and Nigel saw was true, while Kuki had confirmed what Rachel and Fanny saw.

Harold soon heard about Wally's romantic proposal and was furious. How dare he take Kuki to his homeland? That should be him taking her there, but no she just has to be in love with that stupid blonde. That's when he got an idea, what if he went to his homeland and waited for Wally to mess up so he can swoop in and sweep her off her feet? He liked his idea so much that he told his "good friend" Hoagie that he was leaving. He then ran to his hotel and told his gay brother that they were going back home.

"But Harold, I want to have my way with Patton. You said I could, why are we leaving anyways?" he asked Harold

"Because the bitch I want is going to my homeland with that dumbass Wally. We aren't going to be there forever, just enough to persuade my bitch to have sex with me." Harold replied packing his things

"Fine, but you better keep your promise or else I going to tell mom and dad you're here." His brother replied pouting

"Trust me, Greg; I will let you have your way with that jackass. This is not over yet." Harold said getting his things to get back home

Once both boys were ready to go to the airport. They check out of their hotel, and took off in the middle of the night. Word soon spread that Harold had left home throughout the KND, TND, and GFFND causing everyone to through the biggest party in history. Patton smiled and asked Fanny to dance when Kuki started to sing:

_"Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
or how a road can seem so seems long  
or how the world can seems so vast  
courage see me through  
heart I trust in you  
on this journey to the past_

_Somewhere down this road_  
_I know someone's waiting_  
_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_  
_Arms will open wide_  
_I'll be safe and wanted_  
_Finally home where I belong_  
_well starting here my life begins_  
_starting now, I'm learning fast_  
_courage see me through_  
_heart I trust in you_  
_On this journey to the past_

_Heart don't fail me now_  
_courage don't desert me_  
_Home, love, family_  
_There was once a time_  
_I must've had them too_  
_Home, love, family_  
_I will never be complete until I find you_

_One step at a time_  
_One hope then another_  
_Who knows where this road may go_  
_Back to who I was_  
_Onto find my future_  
_Things my heart still needs to know_  
_Yes, let this be a sign_  
_Let this road be mine_  
_Let it lead me to my past_  
_courage see me through_  
_heart I trust in you_  
_And bring me home_  
_At Last"_

Fanny always had feeling for Patton ever since 19th century decommissioning, but was not about to let word get out that she fell in love with a cruddy boy. Until Patton nearly killed Harold for insulting her, she never knew Patton would do such a thing for her. She decided to show some more hints that she liked him, as if Patton needed hints. He knew she had a crush on him due the fact he was very observant. He never let her knew that she had slip when she was trying to play hard to get, or that her hints were too obvious for him. He fell for her from the very second he saw her, and was extremely jealous that 19th century stole her first kiss. He felt that she deserved better, and tonight he was going to show her just how much he loves her.

While Fanny and Patton danced, Nigel was thinking about Rachel. Ever since Lizzie dumped him cold, she had always been there for him. He was grateful to Rachel that somewhere along the way he fell for her. It was real and it much stronger than it did with Lizzie, but he was scared of losing her too. He kept quiet about but he couldn't hide it from Rachel. Rachel knew Nigel was scared that she would leave him too, but she fallen for Nigel way before Lizzie did. Back when he even had hair before the delightful children did that to him, she loved him. She thought it would fade but instead it grew with time just like wine. She smiled at his shyness and said:

"Nigel I know you scared to admit but I promise you that girl won't do the same. I know who you been falling for, and I feel the same way so just trust me."

"Was it that obvious?" he asked smiling

"No, I have always felt this way about and learned to read your body language." She replied smiling

_"Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
Its Easy to Feel Like You Don't Need Help  
But It's Harder To Walk On Your Own _

_You'll Change_  
_Inside_  
_When You_  
_Realize_

_The World Comes To Life_  
_and Everything's bright_  
_From Beginning To End_  
_When You Have a Friend_  
_By Your Side_  
_That Helps You To Find_  
_The Beauty you are_  
_When You'll Open Your Heart and_  
_Believe in_  
_The Gift of a Friend_  
_The Gift of a Friend_

_Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared_  
_There through The Highs and The Lows_  
_Someone to Count On_  
_Someone Who Cares_  
_Besides You Where Ever You Go_

_You'll Change Inside_  
_When You_  
_Realize_

_The World Comes To Life_  
_and Everything's bright_  
_From Beginning To End_  
_When You Have a Friend_  
_By Your Side_  
_That Helps You To Find_  
_The Beauty you are_  
_When You'll Open Your Heart and_  
_Believe in_  
_The Gift of a Friend_

_And When your Hope Crashes Down_  
_Shattering To The Ground_  
_You , You Feel All Alone_  
_When You Don't Know Which Way To Go_  
_And There's No signs Leading You home_  
_You're Not Alone_

_The World Comes To Life_  
_and Everything's bright_  
_From Beginning To End_  
_When You Have a Friend_  
_By Your Side_  
_That Helps You To Find_  
_The Beauty you are_  
_When You'll Open Your Heart and_  
_Believe In_  
_When You Believe In_  
_When you Believe_  
_The Gift of A Friend"_ Kuki sang with such fire in her soul that it made Fanny and Patton almost kiss

Kuki knew who was crushing on whom and smiled at how Nigel learned to let Kuki go. He secretly had a crush on her and she knew it but felt that he should move on because she didn't feel the same. So when she saw Nigel and Rachel kiss she smiled and thought:

_'Good job, Nigel. Hope this relationship will last longer than time itself for you.'_

Wally smiled when she went to him and said:

"Ya did good, Kooks. At this rate we'll have those love birds together in no time."

"Thanks Wally, but this was just as much your idea as it is mine. Besides we still have one more couple to get together." Kuki replied pointing to Abby and Hoagie

"Hey guys." A female voice replied

"Hey Gabby, got the tickets?" Kuki asked

"Yeah, here you go. These will get you guys there right on time." Gabby replied smiling

"Thanks, Gabby. Got to sing one more song, catch ya later." Kuki said before heading to the stage

_"There are things in life you'll learn  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you take a look through my eyes_

_There will be time on this journey_  
_All you'll see is darkness_  
_Out there somewhere daylight finds you_  
_If you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide_  
_It will be all right_  
_You'll see, Trust me_  
_I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you take a look through my eyes_

_All the things that you can change_  
_there's a meaning in everything_  
_And you will find all you need_  
_There's so much to understand_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes"_ Kuki sang with even more passion that it made Fanny and Patton kiss along with Abby and Hoagie

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Kuki: Review **

**Gabby: Thundra501 does not own the song**

**Wally: Codename Kids Next Door characters don't belong to Thundra501**

**_Will the plan work or will Harold return? Can the KND, TIND, GFFND help Kuki?_**

**Me: Sorry if I made you wait too long.**


	5. Confessions and Secrets

Once Harold and Greg got there, they were immediately sent to jail. Due to the fact the he was a fugitive on death roll. He was furious that he was tricked into leaving that he shouted:

"CURSE YOU TEENS NEXT DOOR!"

He wasn't planning on giving up just yet, but the cops had expected him to try to fight so they shot him with a dart gun. Once he was out the sent him to the nut house. Once he woke up, the doctors were running this entire test and making him feel like an animal. He was so deranged that the doctors actually thought that this was a life sentence for him. He kept on shouting:

"I AM NOT AN ANIMAL! I JUST DON'T LIKE LETTING PEOPLE LIVE!"

While Harold was getting his punishment, Kuki and Wally were getting ready to go to the workers reunion ball in Greece. Her boss did after all pay for the flight, but she wanted to tell Wally just how much she loves him. She knew that her job wouldn't allow it though; her boss wasn't old enough to allow it. She saw Wally talking to Nigel, and thought:

'What am I scared of? I'm the toughest in the GFFND for crying out loud. He loves me and I love him. So what is stopping me?'

She waited for Wally to come and ask her:

"Ya ready, Kooks?"

"Yes, but I need to tell you something though." She replied causing Wally to sit down

"Ok, what's on your mind?" he replied trying to sound calm

"I….I love…I am in love with you." She replied causing Wally to smile

"I love ya, too. You have no idea how happy I am right now!" he shouted hugging her and spinning her round

She was so happy that Wally felt the same way that she held him closer. She didn't notice that her old apprentice watched them full of complete envy. She didn't even care if someone was watching her; she kissed Wally full on the lips.

While Kuki and Wally shared their first kiss, the apprentice sat there and watched full of jealousy. He stayed well hidden so he wouldn't get caught and he said to himself:

"This is how you repay me, Kuki Sanban? We could have had something special. You will pay for rejecting me." Before he left

**Melissa's POV**

I couldn't hide the truth from Kuki any longer. I couldn't keep her away from her destiny or her past much longer. I wipe her memory clean when she turned five and only left her parents in her memory. She wasn't the combat to combat specialist in the GFFND; she was one of the Elite Generals of the GFFND. Her apprentice Darwin Calloway betrayed her, and nearly kills her parents before Mushi was born. I couldn't bear the very thought of her remembering all the pain that was given to her while she was in the clan.

I cared for her deeply, like sister would care. She was going to be killed if she remembered what Harold knew. He tried to get Kuki affections before she was a KND operative, and failed to do so. He vowed vengeance on her and if she remembered then the KND and TND would be in grave danger. Abby would have been killed and every girl from Japan and France would have been either raped or murder.

I sighed as my most trusted advisor came into the room. Stella was my most trusted advisor and Sammie was captain of my personal guard. I always called them both in for advice seeing as I am the Leader of the Resistance. The job was already stressful as is, but there is always a punk causing trouble. No matter where I go or who I help there is always a new job waiting for me. I just hope that Kuki can get her memories at the ball because it is going to be murder to tell her on my own.

"Status report, Electra Whirlwind." I order taking in a deep breath

**Me: Thats a wrap**

**Wally: Review Mate**

**Kuki: Thundra501 does not own Codename Kids Next Door**

**_Can Kuki get her memories back? Can the KND, TND, and GFFND keep Kuki safe?_**


End file.
